Hurtful Memories
by bloodofstorm
Summary: Perih. Luka itu basah kembali. Sebulir air mata mengalir, membentuk sungai yang meluncur melewati pipi Santana dan menetes di karpet beludru yang melapisi lantai di kamar flat itu. / Brittana. Future-fic. AR. Semi-angst. Read and review?


**Disclaimer: Characther(s) by Ryan Murphy and fox**

** Story by Miyamiyamiyayam**

**WARNING: Shōjo-ai, OOC, future-fic, AR, alur maju mundur di awal, contains spoiler for episode '**_**Sexy'**_**.**

**Hurtful Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh tahun.

Sudah lewat sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Lima, Ohio—tempatnya dulu menghabiskan tahun demi tahun hingga SMU. Pecahan memori satu demi satu datang kembali, menyusun sebuah kenangan yang tak pernah ia lupakan sejak dulu—

—walaupun ia selalu berharap dapat menghapus memori itu dari otaknya.

.

.

"_Kau akan datang, 'kan?"_

Suara itu kembali berusaha meyakinkan Santana, walaupun wanita itu tetap _keukeuh_ dengan pendiriannya.

"_Ayolah, _Sweetie... _Itu kan hari besarku! Lagipula semua anggota _glee club_ akan datang, bukankah menyenangkan berkumpul lagi seperti dulu?"_

"Britts, aku tidak bisa. Di sini sibuk sekali—"

"_Kau nggak mau bertemu denganku?"_

Santana menghela napas, bukannya ia tidak mau bertemu dengan_nya—_ia sangat mau bertemu dengan _dia_, sangat—namun jika Santana melihatnya lagi, terutama ke dalam bola matanya, perasaan yang telah ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat akan muncul lagi, menorehkan luka lagi di hati kecilnya.

"Aku mau, Britts... Hanya saja—tadi aku sudah bilang—aku sibuk."

"_Sebentaaar saja, ya? Ayolah Santana, kamu nggak kangen denganku?"_

'Tentu saja aku kangen denganmu, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kangen denganmu? Kamu itu orang yang paling kusayangi!'

Santana tersenyum pahit, "Oke, aku datang. Tapi sebentar saja, oke?"

Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa—_"Nggak apa-apa, yang penting kamu datang!"_

Santana tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya, ia menahan tawa kecil yang nyaris terdengar. 'Setidaknya Brittany masih menginginkanku datang,' batinnya.

"_Oh, Artie memanggilku, kami akan melakukan pengecekan gaun. _Bye, Honey. See ya._"_

Telepon ditutup.

Perih. Luka itu basah kembali. Sebulir air mata mengalir, membentuk sungai yang meluncur melewati pipi dan menetes di karpet beludru yang melapisi lantai di kamar flat itu.

.

.

Undangan itu ia terima beberapa hari yang lalu—dan ia masih ingat betul seberapa _shock_-nya ia saat amplop berwarna pink pucat dengan tulisan emas yang meliuk-liuk itu sampai di tangannya.

Ia sedang berada di kantor saat itu, duduk dibalik layar komputer dengan tumpukan dokumen yang dengan hati ia kerjakan. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi _workaholic_—tak ada yang tahu, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Itu terjadi begitu saja—walau dokumen-dokumen itu awalnya hanya sebagai tempat melampiaskan sakit hatinya.

"Lopez, ada surat untukmu!" Ujar salah satu rekannya sambil menaruh sepucuk amplop merah muda itu.

"Apa isinya?"

"Dunno. Sepertinya undangan pernikahan."

Dan saat Santana menyentuh amplop itu, ia sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat surat atau kiriman—kecuali dari _online shop_ tempatnya berbelanja—rasanya janggal ketika sekarang ia mendapatkannya. Tangannya gemetar ketika membuka amplop itu, dan ketika membaca isinya, perutnya berputar. Kepalanya pening, nafasnya sesak, ia tidak bisa bernapas—seakan oksigen di sekitarnya direnggut secara paksa.

Artie Abrams & Brittany Susan Pierce.

Sesak.

Semuanya bercampur jadi satu, sesak nafas, migrain yang tiba-tiba menyerang, mual, dan pedih.

Ia pikir ia telah berhasil melupakannya—ternyata tidak.

Sama sekali tidak.

.

.

Jadi sekarang di sini lah ia, berdiri di belakang meja rias, membantu sang sahabat menyempurnakan penampilannya di menit-menit sebelum pernikahan dimulai.

"Jangan bergerak, Britt-Britt. Akan sulit memasangnya di rambutmu—dan... Sempurna." Katanya setelah berhasil memasangkan jepit berbentuk bunga berwarna biru pucat di rambut pirang Brittany yang disanggul rapi.

Mereka berdua menatap cermin berukuran besar itu, sama-sama mengagumi kecantika Brittany hari itu.

"Kamu sangat cantik, Brittany." Bisik Santana di bahu wanita muda itu.

"_Thank's, honey._"

Santana tersenyum pahit, '_Honey_ katanya? Bahkan setelah kami bukan pasangan, dia masih memanggilku _honey,_ eh?'

"_By the way, thank's for coming, sweetie._ Kalau kamu nggak datang, rasanya ada yang kurang."

Santana masih tersenyum palsu, perihnya luka itu masih amat terasa. Sakit sekali.

"Err... Kamu masih ingat waktu itu? Waktu kita menyanyikan _Landslide_ dengan _Miss_ Holiday—kamu ingat?" Tanya Santana dengan suara serak.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya menanyakan hal itu—kalimat tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, saat ia tengah membayangkan saat di mana ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Brittany.

Potongan-potongan memori itu tersusun, membawa Santana kembali pada masa SMU, saat ia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan pada Brittany, saat _Miss_ Holiday membantunya mengenal perasaan ini—dan semuanya membuat luka yang tak pernah sembuh di hatinya terbuka lagi. Perih dan berdarah-darah.

"Err... Kapan? Sepertinya aku lupa..."

Jawaban yang polos dari Brittany sukses memperparah luka yang kembali berdarah itu. Mengoyak hatinya dengan ganas, mencabik-cabik dan menginjaknya dengan kejam, tanpa perasaan.

"Lupakan, Britts. Aku hanya mengigau," elak Santana.

Sungguh, rasanya saat ini Santana ingin menangis. Ia benci kenyataan yang menyebalkan—ia sangat benci. Kenyataan kejam yang mengatakan bahwa pada akhirnya Brittany memilih Artie, melupakan perasaan Santana pada_nya_—ataukah Brittany memang tak pernah sadar akan tulusnya perasaan Santana?

Menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

Lantas ia terisak, karena ia tak tahan lagi untuk menyembunyikan luapan emosi yang mengendap di dadanya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Matanya basah, dan ia berkali-kali mengusap sudut matanya yang berair—mencoba menghilangkan cairan bening itu—namun tak berhasil.

Karena pada akhirnya, bulir-bulir bening itu mengalir juga, melewati pipi Santana dan jatuh membasahi gaun putih yang ia kenakan.

"_What's wrong sweetie?_ Aku berlaku jahat padamu, ya?" Tanya Brittany sambil merengkuh bahu Santana, memeluknya dan mengusap punggung wanita muda itu.

"Nggak, aku hanya terlalu senang, kamu menikah—itu agak sulit dipercaya, Britts." Bohong. Itu kebohongan yang besar.

Santana jelas tidak merasa senang sama sekali—Brittany memilih Artie, dan membuangnya. Itu jelas sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Itu menyakitkan.

"Oke, _sweetie_. Acaranya akan segera dimulai, doakan aku sukses." Bisik Brittany seraya melepas pelukannya.

Santana mendongak, menatap ke dalam bola mata Brittany yang sebening embun, "Yeah... Good luck, Britt-Britt." Ucapnya lirih sebelum memeluk Brittany sekali lagi dan berjalan pergi keluar ruang rias.

.

.

Brittany benar—semua anggota _glee club_ datang ke pernikahan ini. Ia sempat melihat Rachel yang datang dengan gaun biru gelap bergandengan tangan dengan Kurt dan Mercedes. Sepertinya sekarang mereka bertiga benar-benar akrab—terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka dulu sering sekali bertengkar dalam memperebutkan posisi diva di _glee club_. Dan jangan lupakan Blaine yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan bersama mereka.

Finn juga tampak datang dengan Quinn, Puck dengan Lauren, dan Mike dengan Tina. Ia juga bertemu Sam Evans yang tengah berdiri di antara sosok tamu lain yang lalu lalang mencari tempat duduk.

Ia tidak menyapa mereka—kecuali saat Sam tersenyum padanya dan ia tersenyum balik dihitung—walaupun ia ingin. Rasanya hanya akan memperparah sakit yang ia rasakan.

Semua ini terlalu familier. Semua ini membuat pikiran Santana kembali pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kepalanya pening, memori-memori yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan itu memaksa masuk ke dalam otaknya—sekeras apapun ia berusaha, memori itu tetap ada dan berputar bagai sebuah film lama.

Saat ia selalu menghancurkan kesenangan orang lain. Saat ia selalu berlaku brengsek. Saat ia selalu mengejek Rachel Berry—ia belum tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Rachel benar-benar menjadi bintang _Broadway_ bersama Kurt—dan saat ia selalu mencintai sahabatnya, Brittany Pierce.

Dan sampai sekarang, ia masih mencintainya. Sangat amat mencintainya.

Sampai akhirnya Brittany berjalan dengan anggunnya di atas karpet merah beludru itu, berhadapan dengan Artie, dan mengucapkan sumpah setia. Bahkan pada saat cincin emas itu melingkar di jari manis Brittany, Santana tetap mencintainya.

Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih mencintainya.

.

.

**End**

**Tuesday, April 26, 2011**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **Akhirnya saya bisa nulis di fandom Glee. Impian saya terkabul \:D/ Btw, thank's for reading. Review boleh?


End file.
